Bit By Bit, You're Charming My Heart
, performed by and is the one and only opening for Dragon Ball GT anime and the ending theme to Movie 17. Lyrics Rōmaji DAN DAN kokoro hikarete ’ku Sono mabushii egao ni Hatenai yami kara tobidasō　Hold my hand Kimi to deatta toki Kodomo no koro　taisetsu ni omotte ita basho o omoidashita n da Boku to odotte kurenai ka Hikari to kage no Winding Road　ima de mo　aitsu ni muchū na no? Sukoshi dake　furimukitaku naru yō na toki mo aru kedo Ai to yūki to hokori o motte tatakau yo DAN DAN kokoro hikarete ’ku Kono hoshi no kibō no kakera Kitto dare mo ga　eien o te ni iretai ZEN ZEN ki ni shinai furi shite mo Hora kimi ni koi shite ’ru Hatenai yami kara tobidasō　Hold your hand Okotta kao mo tsukarete ’ru kimi mo suki da kedo An’na ni tobashite ikite　daijōbu ka na to omou Boku wa…nanigenai shigusa ni furimawasarete ’ru　sea side blue Sore de mo　aitsu ni muchū na no? Motto kikitai koto ga atta no ni Futari no kaiwa ga　kuruma no oto ni habamarete tōri ni mau yo DAN DAN kokoro hikarete ’ku Jibun de mo fushigi nan da kedo Nani ka aru to sugu5 ni　kimi ni denwa shitaku naru ZEN ZEN ki no nai furi shite mo Kekkyoku　kimi no koto dake mite ita Umi no kanata e　tobidasō yo　Hold my hand English Bit by bit, you’re charming my heart With your dazzling smile Let’s fly out of this endless darkness, Hold my hand When I first met you I recalled a place that was important to me when I was a child Won’t you dance with me? A winding road of light and shadow, are you still lost on him? There are times when I want to turn back just a bit But carrying love, courage and pride, I’ll fight! Bit by bit, you’re charming my heart A piece of the hopes of this world Surely everyone wants to get eternity in their hands Even though I pretend I don’t care at all Hey, I’m in love with you Let’s fly out of this endless darkness, Hold your hand I like you whether you’re angry or tired But I wonder whether it’s all right to live sidestepping things like that As for me… I’m tossed about by your casual actions, seaside blue Even so, are you lost on him? There’s more that I want to ask But our conversation is cut off by the sound of a car and dances into the street Bit by bit, you’re charming my heart It’s strange even to me, but I want to call you right away and tell you there’s something there Even though I pretend I feel nothing at all In the end, I’ve only been watching you Let’s fly away to the other side of the sea, Hold my hand Characters The characters in order of appearence: * Red Shenron * Son Gokū * Giru * Pan * Trunks * Mark * Bulma * Goten * Chi-Chi * Baby (Version 2 only) Category:Songs Category:Openings